Caroline of Monaco
Caroline Louise Marguerite Grimaldi ( January 23 1957 ), Hereditary Princess of Monaco , Princess of Hanover, is the oldest sister of Prince Albert of Monaco . Content [ hide ] *1 Life **1.1 Marriages **1.2 Monegasque throne **1.3 General *2 Titles Lifespan [ edit ] Caroline was born in 1957 as the first child of Rainier III of Monaco and his wife Princess Grace . She became Her Serene Highness Princess Caroline of Monaco and got the name Grimaldi.From her birth to her brother Albert, she was also Crown Princess of Monaco. Later she got a sister, Stephanie . Marriages [ edit ] On 28 June 1978, Caroline married the elder Philippe Junot , a banker from Paris. The church ceremony took place on 29 June. This marriage lasted two years stand, on 9 October 1980 it was disbanded again. Her mother had the separation much earlier than predicted, and had not been behind the marriage of her daughter because of Philippe's age and reputation playboy. Only in1992 confirmed the Roman Catholic Church divorce. Since the death of her mother in 1982 in a car accident, Caroline performed a lot on the side of her father. On December 29, 1983 married with Princess Caroline Stefano Casiraghi , a developer and car dealer. From this marriage three children came forth: *Andrea Albert Pierre (born June 8, 1984) *Charlotte Marie Pomeline (born August 3, 1986) *Pierre Rainier Stefano (born September 5, 1987) The youngest two children are named Carolines grandparents, Princess Charlotte of Monaco and Prince Pierre of Monaco . Andrea was named after a childhood friend of his father. On 3 October 1990, her husband, Stefano Casiraghi was killed in an accident with a speedboat. At the end of the nineties taught Caroline Ernst August of Hanover (a grandson of Ernst August of Brunswick ), with whom she January 23, 1999 married after his divorce from Chantal Hochuli. The couple had a daughter, six months after their marriage was born: Alexandra Charlotte Ulrike Maryam Virginia, Princess of Hanover (July 20, 1999). The titles of her husband's family had been abolished by the Weimar Republic after the First World War . The Kingdom of Hanover was no longer since its annexation by the Kingdom of Prussia during the Austro-Prussian War in 1866 .Yet was the German law Ernst August to to use, Prince of Hanover as a surname by which he is Prince Ernst August of Hanover. However, it was not a royal title. In Monaco, however, the pair can be recognized as Prince and Princess of Hanover's title Royal Highness. On 24 June 2004, Princess Caroline was in the news because of a lawsuit, in which the European Court of Human Rights condemned Germany, because Carolines not respect the right to a private life. German magazines then were no longer publish pictures of Caroline in her daily life. Monegasque throne [ edit ] Carolines father died in 2005, after her brother Albert took the throne as Albert II of Monaco. Because he still has no illegitimate children, it seems that the second princess Caroline of Monaco will be later. Only Louise Hippolyte was previously Princess of Monaco. There has been some confusion about Carolines position in the line of succession, when Albert's two illegitimate children Alexandre Coste and Jazmin Grace Grimaldi recognized. According to the amendments to the Constitution of Monaco in 2002 were made, however, they can not ascend the throne, unless Albert married their mother. But now Albert married Charlene Wittstock is the probability that it actually queen is already a lot smaller. Only when Princess Charlene does not bear children will Caroline, and her eldest son, Andrea, ascend to the throne. Despite its position as heir to the throne of Monaco Caroline is typically Her Royal Highness The Princess of Hanover named and not Her Serene Highness The Hereditary Princess of Monaco, as a title that is bound to a Kingdom (Kingdom of Hanover) is higher than a title that is bound a principality (Monaco). When Caroline would succeed him as ruler of Monaco, her brother, she gets the title Her Royal Highness Caroline I, Princess of Monaco. They would also take back her maiden name Grimaldi. General [ Edit ] Caroline has just like many other members of royal families engaged in charitable activities and came to stand by her. Fame in the limelight She accepted a role in this capacity was that of UNESCO Goodwill Ambassador since 2003, she filled out by asking for the protection of children and families, empowerment of women and girls in Africa. attention Titles [ Edit ] *Her Serene Highness The Hereditary Princess of Monaco (1957-1958) *Her Serene Highness Princess Caroline of Monaco (1958-1999) *Her Royal Highness The Princess of Hanover, Princess of Monaco (1999-2005) *Her Royal Highness The Princess of Hanover, Hereditary Princess of Monaco (2005-present) Category:1957 births